Don't Stand so Close to Me, Young Boy
by Cringey13YrOldFanficAccount
Summary: Based on the song Don't Stand so Close to Me/ Young Girl, Glee mash-up, this is a Destiel fanfic. Please comment and enjoy. -"He really wanted to press into Dean's body and feel his abs against his. He wanted to kiss him with his hot mouth and quiver in his grasp... he had to resist such imaginings for the sake of his best friend."
1. Chapter 1

Castiel knew he had to keep very still while he waited for Dean to leave the bunker. He felt ashamed for ignoring his best friend's prayers and calls for him, but he didn't feel okay with talking to Dean in his particular condition. The idiotic hunter had been slipped a love potion by a very sleazy alchemist, Cas was pleased that he saved his friend from the pervert's advances, but it came at a steep price. For the rest of the night Dean tried to seduce him, and Castiel knew that taking advantage of Dean in this state would be wrong. He loved Dean, but he knew that Dean was normally opposed to his vessel's gender, and that Castiel was more like a brother to him. He heard the foot steps come closer to his hiding place in the closet once again and stopped breathing, listening to his friend's footsteps sounding nearer and nearer.

"Cas, please. I need you so bad." came the desperate whine from the manly blond. The muscular male inhaled in a sad sense of defeat, deeply wishing he could find the angel, his handsome angel. In a final attempt he pulled open the closet door, and for a moment his green eyes lit up with excitement finding his love staring back at him with his own surprised ocean blue eyes. The excitement was replaced with disappointment and rejection when he heard the flutter of feathers and Castiel disappeared instantly in front of him. Cas reappeared a few feet behind him and placed a half consoling hand on the lovesick man's shoulder, the other half was trying to keep Dean from pouncing on him.

"Dean, stop. This isn't you." Dean stepped closer, despite Castiel's arm keeping him at length, he was now standing toe to toe with the angel.

"Yes it is. Cas, I've wanted to tell you how I feel for so long." He lifted his hand and brushed Castiel's chin, loving the prickly feel of his stubble on his fingers. Castiel's heart jumped from his chest to his throat and Dean knew it too, he wouldn't stopped flashing that sexy smirk Cas' way. He stepped back startled and painfully aware that if the hunter got his hands on him, he would be done for. Dean looked hurt when Cas leaned away from him, he was so sure that he felt the same, excited and scared.

"Why don't you feel the same, Cas?" He asked softly, his eyes pleading for an answer that would satisfy him. Cas knew he would have to sin, he would have to lie right to Dean's face, a lie good enough to make him be disgusted with Castiel until this was all over. Cas had never been good at lying, mostly because his entire existence had been based off of the rules of the Commandments. What on earth would be a turn off to Dean Winchester, especially in his current state?

"I- er- uh- your too young." Castiel nearly smacked himself right there. That was the worst, he could've at least told a good lie. He could imagine his father would forgive him for this one, because he was probably laughing at how lame it was. Cas flushed red all over and glanced over at Dean's face which head a dumbfounded look on it.

"I'm thirty years old" Dean stated simply.

"Yes but-" Dean took another step towards Cas, who was running out of room to run, the wall was a foot behind him.

"With a job like mine, I've lived to a ripe and healthy age. I could die at any time, Cas." The Angel finally hit the wall behind him. Dean came in close, his breath was fanning over Castiel's face; he smelled like pie and beer. He put his hand to his love drunk friend's chest trying to push him away, but he knew he couldn't if his heart wasn't really in it. An all powerful angel could easily get out of this situation, but Cas didn't want to. For once Dean finally understood what it was like to pine for something that was out of reach, and a selfish piece of Cas felt like he should play the scene out. Another more rational side of Cas told him to get out of there but he gave in to his sweet temptation.

"Let's live like there's no tomorrow," Dean whispered "Castiel." The dark haired man shivered and proofed behind Dean again making the hunter groan.

"Don't stand so close to me, Dean." He was losing the fight at an alarming rate. When placed in battle perspective Castiel began to feel ashamed that he was a garrison leader to begin with; how was he suppose to stand up to evil when he couldn't even turn his best friend down? It was driving him nuts how close he let Dean get; he was wrapped around his finger like a string. He really wanted to press into Dean's body and feel his abs against his. He wanted to kiss him with his hot mouth and quiver in his grasp. Castiel held back the moan that surfaced with the colorful imagery entering his head, he had to resist such imaginings for the sake of his best friend.

"Dean, you might be thirty, but I'm over a thousand" He said continuing with his horrible fib. "Your practically a baby. I'm not going to be the next twilight love story, Dean." The hunter was insulted that his feelings for Cas had just been compared to the preteen drama. It was obvious that Castiel needed convinced of his manhood and he was tired of playing this game of cat and mouse. He didn't bother moving his feet, he just reached out and pulled Cas into him, chest to chest. His lips came down on the angel's and Dean locked eyes with his friend's, letting him know that he meant business. He had to be out of his mind to try seducing Cas like this, but he had run out of options; this was his last card of on the table.

Cas' head was buzzing as he let Dean passionately kiss his breath away staring into his forest green orbs, seeing all of Dean's romantic emotions. There was a definite lust and desire visible, there was also anger, sadness, and desperation, and finally there was love. A love that would only last for one night. He surrendered and kissed back for a short time, letting his dreams become a small reality, and then removed himself reawaking to his goal of keeping Dean away. The bombshell blond looked confused and dazed when he pulled away and Castiel almost went right back into his arms, but he withheld himself. Putting on a mask of rage Castiel glared daggers in Dean's direction. The hunter knew he probably just made the biggest mistake ever, he prepared for a punch to the face or some sort of strike, but it never came.

"Get. Out. Dean." Castiel said in a deadly murmur "Run away and don't come back" Cas could barely form the words he was saying. Dean flinched, the pain on his face was an overflowing river of grief and heartache. He left without a fight, Castiel knew he would be back in the morning as his usual self and would laugh this whole thing off. The Angel couldn't decide what would hurt more, Dean hating him now, or brushing their moment off the next day. He wondered once again why he resisted his feelings for his friend so much. He answered himself.

"Cause I'm afraid he'll go too far."

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I get them together with a sequel, or do you guys want to leave it at an open ending?**


	2. Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)

Dean ran off to a random motel nearby, his eyesight blurred with unshed tears that he held back. He fell asleep on the lousy bed as his heart beat heavy with angst and pain. When he reawaked it was around one AM; his strange craving for Castiel's body gone, but the memories still fresh in his mind. He felt the remorse and loneliness wash over him, not only had he just assaulted his best friend, but he without a doubt ruined his chances with the angel. He had been feeling the 'more than pals' vibe from Cas for about a year now, but he held it back remembering all of his other serious relationships failing miserably. Castiel was his best friend and Dean absolutely would not jeopardize that, but the nights events seemed to make his valiant efforts disappear.

He laid frozen on the mattress massaging his temples trying to make excuses for himself and Cas, so they wouldn't have to deal with this in the morning. He thought back even further, flinching as he remembered the kiss they shared. It had been so serious, and long, and- Dean shivered -_real_. It was like his heart had melted into a puddle that slowly formed on the ground; that had never happened before. No kiss, not any of Dean Winchester's numerous kisses, felt like _that_. He buried his head in his arms, as if to hide his blush from prying eyes. Dean admitted that if anyone would be prying at him that it would probably be Cas, and he doubted that he would see Cas or anyone for a while. He couldn't face anyone right now, least they all think him insane for being red in the face and stuttering like a girl with her first crush.

Dean growled at his stupid thoughts, being sappy like a chick flick movie, but he had to give himself this one moment to admit his inner turmoil. He honestly didn't care what Bobby and Sam would say if they saw him in this condition. He would gladly let them tease him for the rest of his life if only he could have Cas. He was in love, and he grimaced at the idea of it. He almost called Sam twice, but chickened out both times, he wouldn't be able to understand and help. He wouldn't understand that even though this love hurt much worst that hell, Dean would still endure it because it felt so good to be near the angel even only for a minute. The wound in Dean's heart wouldn't heal without Castiel, and he would bleed for as long as he had to. Dean, a man of little belief, got down on his knees, and prayed to his angel for forgiveness.

* * *

Castiel sensed the prayer even before it came in and groaned, rubbing his eyes with fists slowly. Dean sounded desperate, and Castiel understood why, though he wished he didn't. Dean's thoughts were messy and incoherent as he tried to pick out the right words to say. They stuttered and rattled for a bit in Castiel's mind before he finally gave off a message, of three little words that Cas probably looked into too much.

_"I need you."_

In a flash he appeared before Dean, still bent in prayer not noticing the angel's presence in the room. What did the human mean? That he only need a friend, that he needed Castiel in his life, or- Cas swallowed- that he still urged for his body? Dean was still praying, unaware of Castiel only being a few feet in front of him. Even though the words were mumbled, the angel heard them loud and clear, piercing his ears with a sweet, bitter noise.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I- I didn't-" he broke off breathing harshly, battling something internal that Castiel couldn't quite understand. "I didn't mean it."

Castiel flinched and stepped back, the floor boards creaking beneath him, signaling his arrival. Dean looked up with a shocked, surprised, face and for a moment Cas saw him without a emotional mask, a face that only Castiel had ever seen. He could read Dean perfectly in this state and it made him so confused. The love, and the want, and the need were still there and more prominent than ever. That was when Cas realized the truth.

Dean was on his knees begging for forgiveness, his forgiveness, because he was afraid. He was afraid because he felt the same. Dean thought that he didn't like him like that, Castiel would only see him as a friend, the same way Castiel had feared that Dean saw him. Dean's face was stoic again instantly, but Castiel wouldn't let it go, and went down on his knees in front of Dean as well, so they were on equal grounds again.

"Cas, I-" Neither of them could remember the last time Dean had been so speechless, but neither cared to try and remember because they only wanted to live in that moment. Cas knew Dean wouldn't like the sudden contact, but he pulled him into a close embrace anyway. He wouldn't let go or pull away until he got the answers he wanted. He was still unsure, but the rush he felt was fueling his courage.

"Hello Dean." he murmured and felt the hunter relax in his soft grip. They didn't speak at first, even though avoiding the conversation was out of the question. Dean tried pulling away but Castiel held fast, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Cas, you need to let me go." The angel shook his head frantically, his chin rubbing against Dean's shoulder slightly, he continued to keep his friend locked in his grasp.

"I need the truth Dean." He said ignoring the demand to release the Winchester. Dean pulled back as far as he could to look at Castiel's face. His expression was filled with panic that read _'Are you crazy?'. _Cas denied himself the urge to hide himself in the nook of Dean's neck so he wouldn't have to see that face, but decided that the current the situation called for eye contact. They each tried not to turn red under each other's intense gaze.

Dean felt his emotional wounds opening up, his blood was boiling, he felt like he was being drained. This was what Castiel did to him. He remembered that he had promised to endure the pains of this relationship, the teasing he would receive from his family, and all of the hate they might get, so long as he could have Cas, his angel. He swallowed the lump of nervousness and could hardly believe that the moment had come. Castiel was asking the question and now he would answer it, and everyone would know. To Dean, this night have been the end of his ideal world.

"The potion just made me really horny" he admitted awkwardly, noticing the disappointment flash across Castiel's face. The angel let go of him and settled his line of sight at the ground. Dean slapped himself for saying the wrong thing and tried again. "But I've loved you for much longer than tonight."

Dean flinched as Cas' blue orbs shot back up to his green ones, his head tilted in a dazed manner. The hunter flashed him a nervous smile and held up his hand. Cas didn't even bother taking it, he reached up and held Dean's face in his palms and slowly brushed his trembling lips over his mouth. It was a proper first kiss in comparison to their other, less authentic one. It only lasted for a second and ended with Cas grinning at Dean's somewhat bewildered appearance.

Once again they were hugging and Dean thought that even if the whole world could see them, he wouldn't care. He would be happy to live with these wounds so long as he had his angel. He could handle Bobby and Sam's joking so long as he had Castiel. He would put up with a million chick flick moments so long as Cas was in every single one. They held each other for may hours, believing they would never let the other go.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update guys. By the way, this is inspired by the song and may not be entirely based on the song, let me know if you think I did okay. Ugh, I wrote such sappy crap. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
